


Gentle Persuasion

by liralenli



Category: Bleach
Genre: Light Bondage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralenli/pseuds/liralenli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo's training leaves him a little... up tight. Urahara figures out a way to get him to unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Afrieal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afrieal/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for Afrieal. She'd originally wanted my Ukitake and Shunsui to corrupt Ichigo, but my Urahara in my head stepped in and said that he was far better suited to the task, as those two goody-two-shoes would mess it up. So we have this. *laughs*

Ichigo came to slowly. 

The last thing he'd remembered was being knocked out by old Sandals and Hat during a sweetly intense combat training session, but he was used to waking up with grit in his teeth, sand in his hair, and bruised all over.

This time, he was bare naked, strung up with kido bindings, and feeling like he'd been soaked and scrubbed in the healing spring that bubbled not too far away. Ichigo could hear the water running not that far away.

That was when he realized he couldn't see because he was blindfolded. 

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled. "Where are you, Sandals and Hat?"

"Right here." The soft voice startled the hell out of Ichigo because it came from so close he could feel Urahara's breath against his face with each word. He bit back curses and consternation. "Don't worry, Kurosake-kun, you're quite safe this time."

"This time?" For an instant, Ichigo flashed to the iron shafts piercing his soul body, while his chain dissolved, all part of the test Urahara and Tessai had done to return his shinigami powers. He tensed in his bonds, the fear a current through him.

"Yes. You're whole and safe, Ichigo." Urahara's voice was so gently persuasive, Ichigo relaxed in his bonds, lulled by the sound. "You've been training hard, and this is a sort of... reward, a way to relax, release all that tension you're been building up."

The voice lilted with humor, and Ichigo blushed when he realized that he was rock hard between the binding, the fear, and all the... well... tension he's accumulated in their fights. All the fights did this to him, and he hated not really knowing if that was normal or if that phrase Renji and the others had always used about the Eleventh having a hard-on for the big fights also applied to him. Was sexual arousal in the face of danger something only sick violent perverts had?

"No, it's entirely normal," Urahara answered calmly. At Ichigo's startled gasp, he added, "You asked that in your out loud voice, Ichigo."

"Oh, shit," Ichigo said, and felt the heat of a blush covering his face and throat. That didn't help that other situation either.

"It's normal, Ichigo, to be excited by battle. To be aroused in anticipation of pain," Urahara added, his voice so matter-of-fact that Ichigo found himself relieved. He listened even more closely. "It's something the body simply does on its own, and is reflexive as a sneeze or a fart, it's not entirely under your control." The simple analysis eased Ichigo's embarrassment.

"Now, I would also add that your response is pretty magnificent, and that I've invited someone that I think will enjoy you in that state."

"What?!" Ichigo struggled against his bindings.

"I actually think you'll enjoy them as well, in that particular state, but I needed to bind you to make sure you'd actually stay here to answer them when they ask you to share yourself with them. Think of it as training," Urahara said, maddeningly. "It's training for them and for you to trust them as your nakama, and to let yourself be helped when you need help."

"I need help?" Ichigo asked incredulously. 

"A teenaged boy's hand might be his closest companion," Urahara said dryly, "But it's not nearly as satisfying as a real companion who loves you, and the latter would certainly help you focus better. At the moment you're well... a little too up tight."

Ichigo sputtered between indignation and mortification.

Urahara chuckled. "Well, we'll see how you do when confronted directly, where you can't escape the question."

Gentle fingers undid the knot in the blindfold on Ichigo's held, and he braced himself to meet Urahara's gray eyes, filled with humor. Instead, in a shock great enough to force all the air from his lungs, Ichigo came face-to-face with Inoue Orihime.

"Oh, dear," she said breathlessly. "Are you all right?"

Mutely, Ichigo nodded. 

"Oh. I mean. Oh goodness. You _look_ magnificent, I didn't mean to imply that you were somehow not all right," Inoue said in a rush. She was blushing. 

For all that Ichigo thought that his own blush burned so hot it would catch everything on fire, he noticed that she was nearly as embarrassed as he was, but she was still looking at him as if she couldn't get enough. 

"Go on, ask him," Urahara urged gently, and Ichigo approved of the way Orihime straightened her back and looked right at him.

Of course then she had to glance down and they both blushed all over again, before she could stammer out. "Kurosake-kun. I would love... would you please... May I... uhm... oh dear..."

"Go on. Ask him."

"May I please..."

Ichigo found himself leaning forward, straining to help Orihime say the thing that she so desperately wanted to say.

"May I... oh... can I... oh... kiss you?" Orihime blushed like mad.

"Can she, please?" Chad's deep voice asked from behind Ichigo. "And while she's doing that, may I hold you and stroke you until you come?"

"Chad?! What?!" Ichigo twisted, trying to see his best friend.

"Please. I did say please, didn't I?" Chad sounded a little worried.

"Yes. You did," Ichigo said, mind reeling with the proposition, and the memory of Chad's lips around... he twitched. Teenage hormones roared through his body, and it was almost like having his Hollow self smack his brain around. _Stop thinking so much and just damned well do it!!_ "You did fine, Chad. Asked it clear as a bell..."

"Oh. Then do you want me to do it?" Chad asked. "I'd really like to do that for you, with all we've been through. And I... well... we did try a few things, and I'd like to keep going with you."

Orihime blushed furiously and looked down at Ichigo's bare toes. 

"I am quite curious as well," Urahara said. "Being a simple, honest, perverted shopkeeper..."

"You have to get out of here," Ichigo said, and startled when Inoue's face fell and Chad groaned. "No no.... I mean Urahara has to get out of here."

The smirk on Urahara's face was perfect. It made Ichigo mad enough to be glad he was going, but it also made Ichigo know that going was exactly what Urahara had had in mind all along.

"You two, though..."

The hope in Orihime's eyes blasted through every single defense Ichigo might have come up with, and then the feeling of Chad's warm strength moving in behind him did the rest. "You two... you can help me...," Ichigo said quietly. "Just as you have all along. If you'll have me, I'll accept your help."

Orihime's warm lips and Chad's firm grip were all the answer Ichigo had hoped they'd be.


End file.
